


Let me kiss you

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Random little things [Marvel Only] [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Five times Tony has tried to Kiss Steve but often fail and one time Steve kiss Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Come and get it-???  
> Many more~

1

(Come and get it- ???)

Today, this  **will** work. It has to. You sighed quietly as you sneaked into Steve's office. You looked around, for anything really. It didnt matter as the last person he really wanted to see was stand not even a foot. You couldnt help but smile almost cockly. 

Here he was. Hot and steamingly sexy. You could say his shirt was hugging him, but yet exposed some of his muscles. It was a good kind of hug to. "Ahh, if it isnt Sexy Captain America in the flesh. Finally come around out of that icy pop?" Smilingly, he stood there with his eyebrows cocked. 

"Are you done yet, Metal Man?" using Thor's little nickname he gave to me. Swiftly I walked closer to him, as I moved my hands to his back pockets. Smiling at my success so far, seeing his smile. We pull each other. 

But as everything slowed down, Thor came busting in the wall screaming "AHHHH YEAHHHHHH!!" 

P.S.S: Do  **not** give Thor Koolaid nor show him to video of Koolaid man busting threw the wall. 

2 

(It's time- Imagine Dragon) 

I was just began cooking up a little snack for myself and Steve; who happens to be on the couch. Who is also pulling a sexy stunt on me, all layed back showing his little belly while reading something. It didn't matter, because I will get that icy cap kiss one way or another. 

Pulling the cool card, I began like a cat. Hunting my prey. More like easy catch, but still roaming the ever far savannah fields for the search of the perfect catch of all human kind. It was a long treacherous road, from the Rocky Mountains to the farist desert of Haki-Üma to the Icy sheets of Antartica- "Okay Tony. I think you've been reading too much adventuring books. Just come over here, chocolate short cake." Hearing this, I forgot I've even been speaking out loud. Well shit, no matter. 

Chuckling, I walked over ;ignoring the snacks; and begun to just lay down. As if the devil was here, watching us. Loki just had to come in. And also had to sit down starring at the TV without a second thought to come through his mind. 

We were silent, in fact. Practically frozen. He just happened to look over to us, and to also have a devilish smile upon his deeping features. "Should I bring the lube next time?" Like this Steve turned bright red. While I was like, (without saying it out loud) 'Like Seriously WTF?!?' 

You could say, Loki ruined the mood in the room.


End file.
